Sakura and Kakashi Switched!
by kakashilova
Summary: What if kakashi and Sakura switched bodies? Will they ever return to normal? RR I'm not the greatest at summaries... i know. My first naruto fic.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but you can always dream right?

**A/N: **This is just another Naruto story. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The madness begins**

"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan." Naruto frantically waved his hands in the air to get the pink haired kunoichi's attention. Sakura gave a tired sigh and then stepped out of the way just as the energetic blonde reached out his arms to embrace her in one of his death hugs. Sasuke watched the two smirking at their little show.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not hug me!?" She yelled spinning around to land a good punch on his thick head. A gloved hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her from hitting her target. Kakashi stood behind her with an amused expression on his face. "You're late, again!" Sakura huffed wrenching her wrist free from his firm grip.

Kakashi smiled and scratched his head. "Well you see, Tsunade called me over to help her look over some last minute things and then she said she had to show me this really cool new medicine that Hidden Village of Rain sent us and then..." Kakashi stated in his care-free tone.

"LIAR!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"But it's not a lie." He said looking a little surprised. "Plus, why would you doubt my words. When have I ever lied to you guys?" Before Sakura could start naming off the hundreds of lies Kakashi had told them over the months their sensei pulled a vile filled with a purplish-pink liquid from his vest.

"What is that?" Naruto asked reaching for the vile. Kakashi held it just out of the boy's reach and smiled.

"It's the medicine that Tsunade gave me." Kakashi explained swirling it around. "She asked me to test it on you guys to make sure it wasn't poison or anything."

Sakura gave him a look saying how immature he was and then walked away with her hands on her hips. She was not in the mood to deal with this team today.

**Few Hours Later**

A bead of sweat trickled from her forehead and into her line of vision. Her rose-colored hair was plastered to her face and her skin had taken on a red sunburn tint from walking in the sun all day. Without even looking down she knew that she had to have huge blisters on her aching feet. To make matters worse she had the worst headache ever and had begun to feel light headed. But she sure as hell was not going to let the boys see how miserable she was.

"Hell no!" Screamed inner Sakura urging herself on. Stopping for a second, she shifted her backpack to a more comfortable position on her back when she felt the heavy load lifted off of her all together. Kakashi stood behind her holding her backpack in one hand. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"You need to rest." He said swinging her backpack over his shoulder. "If you don't take a break the heat will get to you." Sasuke and Naruto turned and stopped each giving Sakura a worried glance.

"I don't need a break!" Sakura yelled. "I'm not weak... so don't treat me different. I don't need your sympathy!" Suddenly a wave of nausea slipped over her. She wobbled a little bit before collapsing to the ground. The last thing she remembered before blacking out were two strong arms gently hoisting her off the ground. Then, everything went black.

---------------

"Is she going to be ok sensei?" Naruto asked glancing at the sleeping Sakura who was lying comfortably in her pink sleeping bag.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just has a minor fever. Nothing to serious." Kakashi replied wetting a rag and gently laying it on top of the girl's forehead. Naruto gave a small sigh of relief and then grinned.

"Sasuke seemed pretty flustered when she collapsed." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke gave him a warning look. "Oh no, is she ok Kakashi-sensei. She's not hurt is she?" Naruto acted out over exaggerating his voice.

"Shut up dobe. I wasn't the one who tripped over my own two feet just to get to her in the first place... dunce!" Sasuke grunted.

"What? I am not a dunce. Say that again!" Naruto challenged holding up his fist.

"Dunce!" Sasuke replied smirking.

"Both of you cut it out." Kakashi said pulling out his ever famous Icha Icha Paradise. "Let's just relax for a little bit until Sakura wakes up." His visible eye was already skimming the pages and he was soon lost inside his book. Naruto made a face at Sasuke and then sat down against a tree. Sasuke just stuck up his noise and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

**That Night**

Sasuke had been having the best dream of his life. One of his missions had gone terribly wrong and he had gotten horribly disfigured as the cause of this. Instead of him being chased by a hoard of crazy fan girls he was now chasing them when he came into sight, his ugliness repulsing them. He was laughing hysterically despite himself yelling mocking words at the girls as he chased them.

"Ha, ha... look at me now. Aren't I beautiful...? Hee, hee... what's the matter? Don't you guys like me anymore?! Sasuke giggled in his sleep when he suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder. His eyes shot open. Naruto stood above him smiling. "Ugh... what do you want?!" Sasuke groaned.

"Kakashi-sensei is asleep." He whispered looking around to make sue no one else was listening.

"Yeah, you should try it. It's what most "normal" human beings do." Sasuke replied rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"But don't you remember that purple liquid he showed us right before our mission. Sasuke just nodded stifling a yawn. "Well, he said it was medicine right... we could probably use it on Sakura." Naruto continued excitedly. "We just have to snag it first." Before Sasuke could refuse this offer Naruto had grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his nice, warm sleeping bag. They now stood, freezing their butts off, in front of Kakashi's tent. Naruto quietly unzipped the flap and then crawled into the tent. Sasuke watched praying that Kakashi would wake up and knock some sense into the buffoon before he had to. "Hey! I found it!!" Naruto whispered from inside the tent pulling the vile from Kakashi's green vest that was messily thrown onto his tent floor. Naruto grinned as he swirled the liquid around admiring its mysterious look. "Now alls we need is a test subject just to make sure that it's not poison or anything." Naruto thought to himself wickedly eyeing Kakashi. He bent over the silver-haired jounin and reached for his mask when Kakashi's one eyes hot open. Naruto yelped and jumped back losing his grip on the small bottle. It flew through the air and landed on Kakashi's head spilling most of the contents into his hair.

"Naruto!" Kakashi huffed grabbing the vile. Sasuke poked his head into the tent to see what had happened and found Naruto laughing his head off at the now dark-purple haired jounin. Kakashi sighed and then stood up slipping on his vest. "I need to go wash this stuff off." He said walking out of his tent. "I will deal with you later." He then walked off.

"That was great!" Naruto laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied. "Can I go back to sleep now?!"

"No. I think it's safe to give the rest of that medicine to Sakura. Kakashi didn't seem to be affected by it... except that his hair changed color..." Naruto laughed again.

"Kakashi has the bottle." Sasuke said walking back to his sleeping bag. Naruto held up the vile.

"I grabbed it from him as he walked by me." Naruto replied grinning.

----------

Naruto grinned as he lifted the vile to Sakura's lips. Sasuke stood off to his side with his arms crossed shaking his head. "If she wakes up it will be your funeral." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm just trying to help." Naruto replied. He gently opened Sakura's mouth and emptied the remainder of the medicine into it, pinching her nose so she would swallow the stuff. Sakura's face twisted into a look of disgust before she finally swallowed the liquid. "Now we will just have to wait and see if it works." Naruto said smiling down at the sleeping Sakura.

"So can I go back to sleep now?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

----------

Sakura yawned and sat up rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "I feel so much better." She thought to herself smiling. "I guess the Sun just got to me... or it could have been the fact that that time of month is coming up again." She shrugged and looked around at her surroundings. "Hold up a second. This... this isn't my tent. And why can I only see out of one eye?!" She reached up and touched her face but instead of feeling her smooth creamy skin, she felt the soft material of... a mask. And then... she screamed.


End file.
